Un départ, une fin
by MlleFloraly
Summary: Parfois on rencontre des gens, on apprend à les connaître, on se lie d'amitié avec eux et puis on finit par s'éloigner, par oubli ou par obligation. Dfg connaissait bien ce sentiment, mais il n'en était pas moins douloureux à chaque fois... (MelonxDfg, Eclypsia)


Bonjour à toutes les personnes qui se seront perdues sur cette page !

J'ai appris avant-hier soir le départ de Melon d'Eclypsia et comme j'adorais le couple fictif DfgxMelon (ou Meelgood), j'ai eu envie de leur rendre hommage à ma façon à travers un texte...

Aurevoir Melon, bon voyage vers d'autres cieux !

 **Disclaimer** : Dfg et Melon ne m'appartiennent pas (Eeeeh oui ! :'(), si cette fanfic les dérange, je la supprimerai.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Flo'

* * *

\- Je quitte Eclypsia.

\- Arrête d'essayer de me déconcentrer ! le réprimanda le grand brun, entre l'amusement et l'agacement.

Un moment de silence suivit cette déclaration. DrFeelgood, alias Dfg, reporta à nouveau son attention sur l'écran de son ordinateur où défilaient tout un tas d'images appartenant à son jeu favori du moment, « The biding of Isaac ».

\- Dfg... C'était pas une blague, je quitte vraiment Eclypsia... répéta son ami, hésitant.

L'information mit quelques secondes à monter jusqu'au cerveau de son interlocuteur :

\- QUOI ? s'exclama-t-il alors.

Rapidement, il mit son jeu en pause et fit pivoter la chaise de son bureau pour apercevoir le visage du jeune homme aux cheveux châtain, assis sur son lit. L'air grave de ce dernier lui fit prendre conscience qu'il était loin de plaisanter.

\- Mais Melon, tu peux pas quitter Eclypsia !

\- Si, Dfg.

\- C'est complètement con ! Pour faire quoi ? Retourner en France ? Bosser dans un Mac Do ? Ici tu as une situation stable, tu gagnes ta vie en faisant un truc que tu aimes !

\- Je sais, mais je perds en niveau. Avec le départ de Brigels, la Team EC a été dissoute, et tu sais à quel point j'aime la compétition... Je vais reprendre ma carrière de joueur pro.

Le cœur de Dfg battait à tout rompre. La décision de Melon ne semblait pas futile du tout. A voir son air déterminé, elle avait été mûrement réfléchie. Cette idée effrayait Dfg.

\- Pour Brigels, j'ai du serrer les dents pour m'y faire... Mais... Toi... toi Melon, je t'interdis de partir ! Tu es bon sur League of Legends, j'en suis conscient, mais l'E-sport est un milieu impitoyable, c'est beaucoup trop incertain !

\- Je veux prendre le risque. Tu sais à quel point j'aime le challenge, non ? finit Melon avec un en essayant de sourire pour alléger la situation.

\- Oui, je sais... soupira Dfg, la gorge nouée.

Il n'avait pas d'arguments. Ou bien si, il en avait des milliers, mais ils étaient tous très égoïstes. Trop égoïstes. Ses yeux s'étaient perdus dans des vagues que lui seul pouvait apercevoir. Il voyait ses souvenirs s'y refléter, comme l'un de ces vieux films qu'on aime se repasser de temps en temps. Sauf que cette fois-ci, les images lui faisaient mal. Il ne voulait pas qu'encore un de ses amis s'en aille. Chaque départ d'Eclypsia était comme un poignard fiché dans son cœur. Ces personnes qu'il avait appris à connaître, à apprécier, avec qui il avait partagé des moments formidables, comme des moments exécrables... L'une après l'autre, sans crier gare, elles partaient. Et ces visages qu'il apercevait au quotidien et qui avaient fait son bonheur ne devenaient plus que des ombres, trop lointaines pour qu'il puisse les atteindre.

Il se rendit compte des larmes qui commençaient gentiment à s'accumuler au bord de ses yeux et les refoula avec peine.

\- Reste... supplia-t-il en essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler sa voix.

\- Dfg, j'ai fait mon choix, essaie de comprendre...

\- Non, toi essaie de comprendre... Il faut que tu restes... scanda-t-il en essayant de garder sa dignité, même s'il était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

\- Eclypsia n'a pas besoin de moi, bro, t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer.

\- Pas pour Eclypsia... P... Pour moi... réussit-il a articuler avant de fondre en sanglot, cachant son visage entre ses mains.

Il avait honte. Honte de pleurer devant Melon et honte parce qu'il se sentait affreusement égoïste. Il aurait voulu être heureux pour son ami, et lui souhaiter le meilleur pour la suite, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre et il s'en voulait. Forcément, ce départ n'était pas facile non plus pour Melon, et il ne devait pas vraiment lui faciliter la tâche...

Une main se déposa sur son épaule avec douceur. Il n'eut pas le courage de relever les yeux pour se rendre compte du mal que sa réaction faisait à Melon.

\- Dfg je... Je suis désolé... s'excusa ce dernier, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- T'excuse pas... sanglota Dfg, c'est juste moi qui suis un crétin trop sensible...

Il releva courageusement la tête pour apercevoir le sourire attendri que lui offrait Melon. Ce dernier lui attrapa la main et la tira légèrement pour le relever.

\- Viens-là... murmura-t-il doucement.

Il l'attira à lui et Dfg se laissa faire, docilement. Il finit dans ses bras et déposa son front sur l'épaule étroite de Melon qui s'offrait à lui, avant de se laisser aller à ses larmes, se libérant au passage de celles qu'il s'était refusé de verser au départ de Brigels. Et de Gius. Et d'Oliech. Il retenait sa peine depuis bien trop longtemps, maintenant. Les mouvements répétitifs et circulaires de la main de Melon dans son dos l'aidèrent à s'apaiser légèrement. Il se laissa bercer un peu par cette étreinte rassurante et se plongea dans un état de mi-conscience, les yeux fermés, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

C'était Chap qui avait insisté pour qu'ils engagent Melon. Dfg ne le connaissait pas bien, à l'époque. Le brun avait remplacé le support de son équipe une fois, pour un tournois amateur en ligne. C'était à cette occasion qu'ils avait discuté ensemble pour la première fois, et Dfg se rappelait avoir apprécié la voix posée de jeune homme.

Et puis, Melon était arrivé chez Eclypsia. Le contact avait été très différent de celui qu'ils avaient eu la première fois. Sur leurs conversations Skype, il était très à l'aise et parlait fluidement, mais une fois devant lui pour de vrai, Dfg s'était rendu compte que Melon était quelqu'un de timide. En tant qu'ancien de la structure et que futur membre de ce qui allait devenir la « Team Eclypsia », Dfg s'était arrangé pour faire du nouvel arrivant son ami, l'aidant pour ses premiers streams, lui donnant quelques conseils pour être plus à l'aise lorsqu'il parlait aux viewers... Ils avaient même partagé une émission ensemble, « Fanfiction ». Il avait été très fier du nom lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé, et un peu moins lorsqu'un texte aux allusions très étranges était apparu sur internet. Ils en avaient ri et l'avaient oublié, comme d'autres nombreuses choses futiles.

Émission après émission, Dfg avait vu son ami gagner de l'assurance, maîtriser de mieux en mieux le matériel, s'amuser de plus en plus. Il avait apprécié ce petit rendez-vous hebdomadaire qu'ils partageaient, les rapprochant toujours un peu plus. Melon le faisait rire et il aimait son côté timide en public, qui se transformait en calme réfléchi lorsqu'il était plus à l'aise, entouré de personnes qu'il connaissait. Ils s'étaient construits une relation de confiance, qu'il pensait solide, inébranlable. Il était convaincu que rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer. Et pourtant, Melon venait de lui faire découvrir le seul ennemi naturel de cette amitié qui était si chère à son cœur : la distance.

Les caresses réconfortantes de Melon dans son dos cessèrent, le faisant revenir à la réalité. A regret, il s'écarta un peu avant de fixer son regard dans celui de son ami, qu'il trouva également embué de larmes.

\- Tu vas pas pleurer toi aussi, hein ! rit Dfg, la voix encore rauque.

Un sourire illumina un peu le visage de Melon et il essuya ses yeux avant que l'eau ne se mette à couler le long de son visage. Le grand brun ferma les yeux et inspira longuement.

\- Il va falloir que tu fasses ta lettre de démission, maintenant... Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Melon secoua la tête.

\- Je l'ai déjà faite. Pour être tout à fait honnête je... je pars demain...

\- Comment ça ? interrogea Dfg en ouvrant grand les yeux.

\- J'ai pris ma décision il y a deux semaines et je suis allé en parler à Ruurk... Alors on a tout organisé pour que je puisse partir, lui expliqua Melon en baissant les yeux.

\- Et... Tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? demanda l'autre, blessé.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu pleures, alors j'ai repoussé au maximum... Mais je pense que je ne pouvais pas faire plus tard que maintenant, sauf si je m'étais contenté de t'envoyer un message une fois en France.

\- Je vois...

Dfg croisa les bras sur son torse, sans réellement savoir quoi dire. Plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami, il finit par dire, sincèrement :

\- Tu vas me manquer, tu sais.

\- Toi aussi.

La réponse de Melon avait été instantanée. Ils se sourirent quelques secondes, avant que le châtain ne reprenne la parole :

\- Et puis, je serai probablement constamment connecté sur Lol, alors tu pourras toujours venir me chercher pour un PL !

\- Tu penses que j'en ai besoin ? demanda Dfg, railleur.

\- Non, mais ce sera une façon de se revoir !

Dfg se mordit la lèvre, Melon grimaça. Ce ne serait jamais pareil, et ils n'en étaient que trop conscients. Certes, Dfg viendrait en France de temps à autre pour une lan ou un événement, mais il n'était pas dit qu'ils se croiseraient. Discuter par Skype de temps à autre et sur la messagerie de Lol ne leur serait pas suffisant à conserver la complicité qu'ils avaient construite. Melon brisa le silence.

\- Je... Je n'ai pas été tout à fait sincère avec toi... avoua-t-il.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Dfg, légèrement inquiet.

\- Tu sais, ma copine est en France...

\- Bien sûr que je le sais !

\- Elle me manque... Vraiment, ça fait six mois que je ne l'ai pas revu, et...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Curieux, Dfg attendit la suite, mais elle ne venait pas. Melon semblait chercher ses mots, fixant distraitement la fenêtre derrière l'écran d'ordinateur de Dfg. Ce dernier le vit relever les yeux vers lui, les joues légèrement rougies. Il s'apprêta à lui poser une question mais une main déposée sur sa joue l'arrêta. Il ne se serait jamais douté que les mains de Melon puissent être si douces. Son ami se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et sans que Dfg ne voie rien venir, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, chastement, brièvement. Le châtain recula légèrement, guettant la réaction de celui qu'il venait d'embrasser, visiblement stressé. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il prit la parole.

\- Voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas rester... Je... Je suis un peu perdu, tu comprends ? Je me suis mis à avoir des sentiments pour toi, à force qu'on soit toujours ensemble... Sauf que j'aime ma copine et... Excuse-moi si je t'ai brusqué je... Je voulais juste le faire. Essayer. Avant de partir. Prends ça pour un remerciement pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, parce qu'il n'y a aucun mot que je puisse dire qui défini à quel point je te suis reconnaissant.

Dfg était troublé, mais à la fois flatté. Et triste, aussi. Parce qu'au final, si Melon s'en allait, c'était aussi de sa faute, indirectement. Il hocha doucement sa tête pour signifier à son ami qu'il avait compris et il resta là, pensif. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

\- Tu pars à quelle heure demain ? finit par demander Dfg, nerveux.

\- Max m'amène à l'aéroport, on part de chez moi vers 7h.

Dfg fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis le seul qui n'étais pas au courant que tu t'en allais ?

Melon grimaça.

\- Je vois... souffla Dfg, mécontent. Je peux venir ?

\- Où ?

\- Demain, à l'aéroport.

\- Dfg... Je serai stressé, et je n'ai pas envie d'un départ larmoyant... Si je suis venu te voir ce soir, c'était pour que je puisse tout t'expliquer et qu'on se dise adieu. J'ai pas envie qu'on recommence tout demain, maladroitement.

\- Je comprends, murmura Dfg, déçu. Et maintenant... tu as prévu quoi ?

\- Rentrer, essayer de dormir...

\- Tu préfères pas... rester avec moi ? On pourrait jouer toute la soirée, à ce que tu veux ! Ou discuter, ou aller manger un truc ou... Ce que tu veux... J'ai envie de me souvenir de la dernière soirée qu'on aura passée ensemble, comme ça, je serai sûr de ne jamais t'oublier. Enfin, pas que je risque de t'oublier, hein, mais...

\- D'accord, l'arrêta Melon en posant sa main sur son bras, en souvenir de cette bonne vieille « Fanfiction » !

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Dfg. Il allait partir, oui. Mais il lui restait encore quelques heures pour partager avec lui les derniers moments de leur amitié, qui avait trop de chances de s'éteindre peu à peu lorsqu'ils se seraient éloignés.

Les heures qui suivirent furent entrecoupées de fous-rire, de larmes, de discussions sérieuses, de conversations surréalistes, de cris de joies et de cris de malheurs. Ils vibraient au rythme des jeux auxquels ils jouaient, réussissant parfois à oublier que le lendemain, Melon quitterait l'Angleterre pour toujours. Ils restèrent éveillés toute la nuit, refusant de perdre la moindre petite seconde, et lorsque le réveil dans la chambre de Dfg afficha 6h, ils s'étreignirent une dernière fois, se jurant de se retrouver la prochaine fois que le grand brun serait de passage en France. Ce dernier garda la porte de son appartement ouverte jusqu'à ce que Melon disparaisse totalement de sa vision, et dans un soupir, il finit par la fermer.

C'était fini.

Malgré ses efforts, il se mit à pleurer à nouveau, déplorant l'absence de Melon pour le consoler. Il pensait qu'il avait suffisamment versé de larmes pour toute la nuit, mais il devait en avoir un stock infini. Il s'adossa à la porte, en essayant de se calmer vainement. Et puis, un sourire vint contraster avec l'eau salée qui ruisselait le long de son visage.

Encore une personne merveilleuse que la vie avait placée sur son chemin, qui lui avait appris de nouvelles façons de penser, qui lui avait transmis un peu d'elle-même, avant de s'en aller sur une route différente de la sienne.

Même si c'était dur. Même s'il se sentait vide...

Il n'oublierait pas.

Il ne regretterait jamais.


End file.
